Question: On Monday, Daniel and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. After 6.62 minutes, Ashley agreed to time the runners. Daniel sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 34.72 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 31.24 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Daniel in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Omar was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ Omar was 3.48 seconds faster than Daniel.